The following publications are believed to represent the current state of
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,389; 6,334,575; 6,405,055 and 6,550,683.
Catalog Sheets of Infinite Peripherals.
Catalog of Lipman Electronic Engineering Ltd.